Two color flow cytometric evaluation of peripheral blood lymphocytes and BAL lymphocytes has been performed on Wegener's patients seen as outpatients and inpatients at the Clinical Center. In addition, these studies are being performed longitudinally on patients being started on pulse cyclophosphamide therapy.